


Final Goodbyes

by Emily (JustAround)



Series: August 2018 Fic-A-Day [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAround/pseuds/Emily
Summary: For the first time since arriving to England, Abby visits Reeves' grave.





	Final Goodbyes

Abby walked slowly through the cemetery, a small bundles of flowers clutched in her hands. It had been over three months since Reeves’ death, three months since she moved to London to start the charity, three months since she left NCIS without hesitation. And yet, it felt just like yesterday that he was shot, after their wonderful dinner. When he saved her.

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes and she took a shaky breath, trying to push them back. She could cry later. There was something she needed to do, first, something she had avoided since arriving in London to work on the charity.

He deserved flowers on his final resting spot. As did his mother.

She remembered the way to his grave, had forced herself to memorize it after the memorial. So many people had been there to celebrate him, to mourn him, that instead of talking with any of his former coworkers and friends, she had focused on each and every step, knowing just how many it took to get back to him. It warmed her heart to see so many people show up to say goodbye, but she needed to visit him on her own terms. By herself, with no one to watch her.

A private goodbye.

As she trekked around an old mausoleum, she stopped short. There, in front of Reeves’ headstand, stood a young woman, her head bowed in grief.

Abby froze in indecision, not sure whether to continue walking or to wait until the woman was finished. A small sniff from the woman, who turned her head slightly in Abby’s direction, was enough for her to make a decision. Cautiously, she stepped forward, careful to stay out of the other woman’s personal space, but giving herself enough room to first put a bouquet of flowers down on Reeves’ grave, and then on his mother’s. Only then did she step back.

Except.

The whole point of this trip was to say goodbye, maybe tell Reeves everything she was doing with the charity. Everything that was going on back at NCIS, from the emails and phone calls she received. But she couldn’t say some of that in front of the stranger.

“I’m sorry,” the young woman said, breaking into Abby’s thoughts. “I didn’t think anyone would be here, and I just found out…”

She trailed off, whatever else she was planning on saying lost. Silence feel between the two for a moment before Abby tentatively asked, “How did you know him?”

“Clayton worked with my group a few times,” she said, a small smile on her face as she tucked her long hair behind her ear. “I was the newbie on the block, and he never got annoyed or discouraged with me. He was a good guy.”

“He was,” Abby agreed, her throat tight with tears. She couldn’t hold back a sniff of her own, her fingers going to her eyes to dab at them with the top of her knuckle. It seemed wherever he went, he made an impression. For his life to be cut short because of a stupid grudge…it just wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you,” the woman said, “I’ll just be going, so you can have your own time.”

She turned to walk away. Abby dithered for a moment before saying, “You don’t have to leave. Reeves wouldn’t have wanted me to chase you away. I’m Abby.”

“Dawn,” the woman - Dawn - said, a small smile on her lips. “And no, he wouldn’t.”

The two women exchanged small smiles before turning back to the grave, each silently saying goodbye to their colleague. Their friend.


End file.
